Robotic mowers may follow a path along or adjacent a boundary wire while returning to a docking station or other specified location. Repeatedly following the same path along the boundary can cause damage and ruts due to wear from the robotic mower's wheels contacting the turf in the same place. Additionally, a path along the boundary wire may be lengthy and indirect. This is inefficient because the robotic mower consumes time and energy, and the robotic mower components are subject to wear. There is a need for an improved robotic mower navigation system that reduces turf damage and improves efficiency.